


Разум Дина Винчестера

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019), Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Челлендж [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Meta, mindscape analysis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: О мышлении Дина Винчестера
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Разум Дина Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mindscape of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892814) by [ArchTroop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchTroop/pseuds/ArchTroop). 



_Вступление_

Итак, фандом, внимание, вопрос: сколько вы читали фиков от лица Дина? Сколько написали? А сколько от лица Сэма? По-моему, фиков с точки зрения Сэма гораздо больше, чем Дина.

Так, приблизительно прикинув, идем дальше: насколько в фиках от лица Сэма — с учетом того, что авторы и обстоятельства в историях разные — един образ Сэма?

А как насчёт единого образа Дина?

Что ж, возможно, мне только кажется, но из своего опыта я бы сказала, что Дин сложен для понимания. Сложен настолько, что ВСЕ прописывают его по-разному.

Разумеется, существуют общеизвестные черты: верность, его неизменная любовь к младшему брату, некоторые другие наиболее очевидные свойства.

Но в целом? Он, блин, как хамелеон. В каждом фике, иногда даже у одного и того же автора он РАЗНЫЙ.

_Текст_

Для сравнения приведу в пример Сэма.

Сэм — сложный, ИНТЕРЕСНЫЙ персонаж. Я восхищаюсь им: тем, как его написали, как он воспринимает мир, как он ЖИВЕТ и ЛЮБИТ. Обычно мы узнаем в нем того самого подростка, каким мы его знаем и видим в сериале. Он или жертва обстоятельств, или могущественное добро/зло. Как правило, протагонист. Даже в тех фиках, где повествование идет от лица разных персонажей. На него сваливаются проблемы, и он преодолевает препятствия. Он в центре внимания. Именно так сначала и было в сериале: Сэм — главный герой.

В общем и целом его характер довольно предсказуем от рассказа к рассказу, от сюжета к сюжету. Его точка зрения УЗНАВАЕМА в тексте, даже под другим именем и в других обстоятельствах. Например, его существование и мышление показали с помощью расщепления — когда он, находясь в одном теле с Люцифером, ведет с ним диалог. Его борьба на протяжении сериала — это борьба добра против зла, борьба двух полюсов. И то же самое происходит во многих фанфиках — эта идея лежит в основе его образа. Во многих случаях — это его стремление быть свободным и его желание быть с семьей. Его борьба между независимостью и созависимостью.

И так далее.

Мне его разум представляется как собрание множества людских голосов: это воспоминания о разговорах, смех и рыдания, иногда чьи-то вопли. И в той, и в другой его ипостаси есть и дуновения ветра, и пейзажи жизни. У него последовательная, стройная система запоминания — в своем роде расстановка по полкам. В его видении мира некогда яркие, а сейчас выцветшие тона обрамлены более густыми, агрессивными, прячущимися в уголках разума. Его фоновая музыка — это смесь из композиций, которые ему приходилось слушать из-за Дина, и случайных радиостанций.

**Не буду врать, мне он менее близок, так что понять мне его сложнее.**

У меня ощущение, что Дина я понимаю лучше.

Но при этом мое понимание Дина, по-видимому, совершенно не совпадает с тем, как его понимают другие, и, вероятно, я рисую его себе совершенно не так, как другие.

Итак.

Дин немножко невероятный.

Множество раз его отождествляли с обломком, а во многих случаях — именно он и ломал.

В моем любимом анализе (автор Sheila O’Malley) его описывают выражением «Прекрасная катастрофа».

Что-то с ним очень не так. И все-таки несмотря ни на что он функционирует.

Я себе это вижу таким образом: **Дин — ребенок в теле взрослого человека и с опытом старика**.

Дин почти карикатурен, его существование невозможно.

Кажется, что он спокоен снаружи, но кричит внутри.

У него необыкновенно живое воображение: он видит самые фантастические фигуры в очертаниях облаков, в брызгах чернил или крови. Он добавляет случайные визуальные элементы и делает выводы. В этом он гениален. На мой взгляд, Сэм более методичен, Дин — безумно отвлеченный.

Он смог бы стать лучшим в любом ремесле, которому бы его обучали: будь то механика, врачебное дело, искусство — что угодно, была бы только возможность посмотреть и пощупать руками. Он чрезвычайно пластичен в своих дарованиях и в восприятии информации. Вероятно, он терпеть не мог школу — такой планомерный подход к обучению сводил бы его с ума. Он наверняка терпеть не мог объяснять свое решение — почему именно в ответе то-то и то-то.

В то время как ход рассуждений и принятия решений Сэма напоминает дерево: одна мысль разветвляется на две и больше, у Дина встречаются петли, телепорты и тупики.

Думаю, мы посчитали бы мышление Дина пиздец каким пугающим. Бесконтрольным. Обескураживающим. Немыслимым.

Вспомните, как Сэм и Джон проводят расследование или охоту: скрепки и листки бумаги. Беспорядок, куча материалов, закладки. И как работает Дин? ЧИСТО. Он просто думает — а потом идет и берет определенную книгу или какой-то другой источник, нужный ему в данный момент. Он продвигается вперед на чутье и предварительных знаниях. Так примерно было во всех случаях, когда до Дина что-то «доходит». Даже когда ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до адских гончих, были книги, но никакой писанины, листочков и тому подобного. Когда появились всадники Апокалипсиса, он просто внезапно вспомнил, где именно в Библии читал что-то похожее на то, что происходит сейчас. Ничего себе способность к хранению данных! Вспоминать голые факты и тут же их на ходу обрабатывать в уме? Много ли вы знаете людей, кто так может? Справедливости ради — Сэм тоже проворачивал схожий трюк, но то, что Дин знал, в каком месте открыть книгу и найти нужный стих, все равно меня поражает (впрочем, как и сам пастор в той серии).

Дин может вести полноценную беседу сам с собой: перепроверять задачу снова и снова, с самых разных углов — все сам, только дайте ему время. Разумеется, обмен идеями с Сэмом помогает, но он отлично это умеет и сам.

Он думает слишком быстро, обычный разум не успевает его понять — именно благодаря этому он смог оставаться в живых столько лет.

Он придумывает непредсказуемое: как в той серии, где он проглотил пепел феникса* — да возьмите сами любой пример. В его хаотичном разуме может ориентироваться только он сам — с высокой точностью, эффективно до жути.

В его разуме полный бардак, но каким-то образом это все работает. Там есть всё, и лишь он сам знает, где что искать. Нехватка личных вещей на материальном уровне компенсируется завалами воспоминаний в голове.

Он помнит самую разнообразную фигню, самые случайные подтверждения и наблюдения — всё для применения в будущем. Схемы и символы (как например, Blue Oyster Cult **), планы, карты, определения, имена и места.

Все это вместе живет, пульсирует. Работает ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.

А он там, внутри, в оке бури. Он выглядит спокойным, но как же обманчив этот фасад!

Его ассоциативное мышление приводит людей в замешательство, поэтому-то столько его шуток не воспринимаются посторонними — и многие его шутки для тех, кто в теме — а он высказывает их как что-то общеизвестное.

Если бы вы, скажем, сыграли в простые ассоциации с Сэмом, Дином и Кастиэлем, получилось бы что-нибудь вроде:

**Слово «стена». Ваша первая ассоциация?**

**Сэм:** «Дверь». (Потому что вы дали мне задачу, которую мне надо было решить, а дверь — это обычно то, что бывает в стене. Или дверь, или окно. Надо ли было ответить «окно»?)  
\- Два или три шага к мысли.

 **Кастиэль:** «Вертикаль». (Потому что стены вертикальны по определению).  
\- Логичная, прямолинейная мысль.

 **Дин:** «Ужин!» (Потому что стены упираются в пол и потолок, а еще стены сходятся в пыльные углы, где таятся пауки, которые ловят мух в свои паутины, а позже едят их. Ужин!)  
\- Ход мысли со множеством переменных и на первый взгляд случайным результатом.

Разумеется, я утрирую.

Дин не замечает, как перепрыгивает от пункта А к пункту Е в мгновение ока. Люди так обычно не делают, потому он ставит их в тупик: одна мысль тянет за собой другую, та следующую, и так далее. Он не понимает, почему НЕ ПОНИМАЮТ ЕГО. А он слишком быстр — пропускает стандартную цепочку рассуждений и получает вывод, который нам кажется нелепым.

Его мысли, наверное, звучат как ремикс песни группы Metallica, сделанный MSI***, господи боже. Там пронзительные шумы и низкий гроул, короткие крики и странный смех, лирические мелодии, обернутые в яркие цвета, будничные сценарии в сверхъестественных условиях — к примеру, обеденный стол на потолке, за ним, беззаботно болтая, едят люди, за этой сценкой следует сюжет любимого фильма, потом какое-то порно, за ним детское воспоминание и какие-то другие случайные вещи. Да, как я себе это представляю - разум у Дина совсем долбанутый, в нем есть всё и ничего. Отсюда и разломы.

И поэтому каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь пытается проникнуть в его разум и описать Дина, выходит скомканно и противоречиво, и каждый раз по-разному в каждой истории, у каждого автора.

Он не поддается объяснению, он тайна. Он - Дин Винчестер.

**Author's Note:**

> * проглотил пепел феникса — в серии 6.19 «Дорогая мамочка» Ева укусила Дина и отравилась пеплом в его крови (прим. перев.)  
> ** Blue Oyster Cult — в серии 1.17 «Адский дом» Дин узнает на стене дома символ с обложки альбома американской группы Blue Öyster Cult (прим. перев.)  
> *** MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) — американская группа альтернативного рока (прим. перев.)


End file.
